But If I Let You Go(Part 2
by sakokristeh
Summary: FINISHED - *sequel to 'This is Me'* Will Kirsten and Matt ever get back on track? September 11th tradgey revisited.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1*  
  
After Kirsten left, the party kind of went to hell. Monique walked up to Matt and decided to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
  
Matt, who was in no mood to talk to this just walked, passed her. Monique followed him, grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Oh no you don't Hardy, I want to know what your problem is and I want to know now."  
  
"Back off Monique."  
  
"I will NOT back off. You have caused my sister nothing but pain and I want to know what the hell your problem is."  
  
Matt got out of Monique's hold, "I don't have to explain anything to you." He then leaves and walks home.  
  
Jeff walks up and puts a hand on Moni's shoulder, "come on Mon, let's go so you can go check on Kirsten."  
  
They said their good-byes and left. The car ride was completely silent...Monique was trying to control her anger and Jeff knew he should stay quiet.  
  
When they got there...Monique's car wasn't there. Monique ran into the house, searching for Kirsten. She saw Nicole and her babysitter sleeping in front of the tv. Monique started to worry. Jeff took Nicole up to her room and took care of the baby sitter. Monique went up to Kirsten's room and noticed that there was a letter sitting on Kirsten's pillow. Monique ran down stairs, note in hand.  
  
"Where is she?" Jeff was curious as to why Kirsten wasn't home...and could tell that Monique was really worried.  
  
"She went home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here" Monique hands Jeff the letter she found, "Your brother ran her out of the state."  
  
"I doubt that." Jeff reads the letter.  
  
"She said she needed to get away from things...what things could that be other than your brother?"  
  
"Monique, calm down. She'll come back."  
  
"I hope so Jeff. She never gets this upset...Never."  
  
Jeff kisses Monique's forehead, "get some sleep. She said she'll call you when she gets home."  
  
Monique yawns, "ok...thanks for everything Jeff."  
  
Jeff leaves Monique, heads straight for Matt's house. Monique took a short bath, tried to calm her nerves. No boy has ever caused that much trouble for Kirsten before...she didn't know how her sister would handle things. She just hoped that Kirsten would come back soon. She closed her eyes and sleep overcame her.  
  
The wind blows through Kirsten's hair as she drives up route 95. She had to keep the windows open so she wouldn't fall asleep behind the wheel. She didn't want to crash after all. Her sight was already slightly blurry from the tears that have seized about 2 minutes ago. Her mind keeps on drifting back to Matt. No matter how mad she is at him, she can't get him off her mind. Hopefully this trip back to her parents' house will take her mind off of things. 


	2. home sweet home

Chapter 2*  
  
She pulled up the extremely familiar street. She was actually shocked they paved the road, seeing as how they would always just patch up the potholes. She made a mental note to mention that to Monique. Kirsten pulled into her driveway around 9 am. She was in for another surprise; her parents were home from work. She was looking forward to a few hours to regroup before telling her parents, looks like that wasn't going to happen. She got out of the car and stretched her legs. She cracked her neck, got her bag from the trunk and went inside.  
  
Her mother heard the door open and looked in surprise when she saw her youngest daughter walking in, not looking her best either. Caroline, her mother, opened her arms and Kirsten ran and hugged her mother. Caroline called her husband, Michael, to come see his daughter. Michael was also shocked by Kirsten's appearance, she looks like she hasn't slept in days, which she hasn't.  
  
"What happened sweetie?" Michael asked while playing with Kirsten's hair.  
  
"Boys suck" Kirsten's head is buried in her mom's shoulder so it came out muffled.  
  
Caroline pulled back and looked at Kirsten, "Is this the same boy your father was talking about before?"  
  
Kirsten just nodded. Kirsten filled her parents on what happened.  
  
"The boy is an idiot." was Michael's only reply.  
  
Kirsten laughed, brings her bags upstairs, and takes a long nap.  
  
A few hours later, Kirsten woke up and called her friends. This was definitely a time for girl bonding-chocolate cake eating session. 


	3. good ol' fashion sleep over

Chapter 3*  
  
All of the girls gathered at Kirsten's friend Erika's house, ready for a good ole fashion sleepover party. All the sleeping bags are arranged in a circle; Megan, Ashley and Tiffany are all sitting on their bags waiting for the food to get there. They didn't need to wait long. Kirsten and Erika come out of the kitchen with bowls full of a variety of chips, several bottles of soda, and of course, chocolate cake.  
  
Tiffany decided to be the first to bring up the topic. "What happened?"  
  
"Just the same old crap with him...thinking I'm his ex and is going to cheat on him with one of his friends." Kirsten sighed. "There was a party at Amy's house, he doesn't like to dance so I went to dance with Shannon. He said he was fine with it. A few songs later, he pulled me aside and got all possessive and I'm just sick of it."  
  
"The solution is simple K. Stop dating him." Megan was shocked her friend kept on going back to this guy.  
  
Erika looked at Megan, "You obviously haven't seen this boy! He is fiiiiiiiiiiiiine! I can see why she goes back."  
  
"Which guy is this? Was he at the party?" Ashley was at Kirsten's birthday party, but doesn't remember ever meeting Matt.  
  
"The one that sat in the corner the entire time."  
  
Ashley got a smile on her face, "Oh yea, he was definitely a hottie."  
  
"You guys aren't helping" Kirsten stated while stuffing a forkful of cake into her mouth. "I don't know why I stay with him, I can't explain it."  
  
Tiffany got an idea, "well girl, teach him how to trust you."  
  
"And how do I do that? I've tried about everything."  
  
"Remember when I was having trouble with Jake?"  
  
All the girls nodded and waited for Tiffany to continue.  
  
"I made up tests...you know, to build up trust."  
  
"YOU ARE A GENIUS!"  
  
Several hours and tequila shots later, the girls were in the mood to crank call people.  
  
"What's your man's number K?"  
  
Kirsten is half dazed and wasn't really paying attention, "huh? What?"  
  
Tiffany falls off the couch and crawls over to Kirsten and whispers, "Erika has a good idea for a prank call."  
  
Kirsten asks for the phone, dials Matt's number and quickly throws the phone to Erika.  
  
At the Hardy household;  
  
The phone starts ringing, Gilbert picks up the phone and is wondering who would be calling here at 11 o clock at night.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The girls are all fighting over who should do the crank call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh yes, sorry, is Matthew at home?" Erika says trying not to crack up.  
  
"Yes he is...who may I say is calling?"  
  
"I'm Michelle, a friend of Kirsten's"  
  
"Ok hold on please."  
  
Gilbert walks to Matt's room and knocks on the door. Matt hears the knock but pretty much ignores it. Gilbert knocks again. Matt rolls off his bed and gets up, opens up the door to see his dad holding the phone.  
  
"Is it Kirsten?"  
  
"No, it's a friend of hers though."  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks dad." Matt takes the phone, sits on this bed and starts to talk. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Matthew, This is Michelle."  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
"Yes, Michelle, surely she has mentioned me."  
  
"oh...yea yea she has." Quite frankly, he doesn't remember Kirsten mentioning a Michelle, but that he wasn't going to argue. "So what's up?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say something to you."  
  
"Oh great, this can't be good" Matt thought. "Oh yea? What's that?"  
  
"Up your ziggy with a wawa brush!" Erika hangs up the phone and the girls started cracking up.  
  
Matt hangs up the phone. "Great, that's just great." 


	4. meeting an old friend

Chapter 4*  
  
It's been a week since Kirsten went home to Jersey. She's talked to Monique, told her she was doing ok, and she'll be back soon. Her mom needed some food from the grocery store and so Kirsten went for her. She pulled into the very much familiar parking lot of the now Stop and Shop Grocery store, grabs a shopping cart and starts to grab the stuff her mother has asked for. During shopping various people from town came up to her and asked her how things were going? "ahhhhhh the joys of living in a small town" Kirsten thought. "Thank god I got out."  
  
Kirsten is now talking to her first grade teacher when she sees Tiffany. She excuses herself and runs over to Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany just laughed, "Everyone greeting you back into this lovely town I take it."  
  
"If one more person asks me how I'm doing, I'm gonna have to hurt someone."  
  
"Shopping for mom?"  
  
"Of course, I had to get out of that house for a bit too."  
  
"Have you talked to him at all?"  
  
Kirsten gave Tiffany a "what do you think" look. Tiffany just laughed. "I know I have to go back and talk to him...I'm just not ready yet...ya know?"  
  
"I hear ya girl. I'll let ya get back to shopping. Give me a call later."  
  
"Sure thing girl" They hug and Kirsten goes back to her grocery list. She's almost done shopping when she gets the eerie feeling that she's being watched. She looks over her shoulder and doesn't see anyone. She just shrugs the feeling and heads for the ice cream, she was gonna treat herself to some Ben and Jerry's. When she got to the ice cream, someone covered her eyes and said "guess who?"  
  
Kirsten knew immediately who it was. "CHRISTIAN...YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY EYES RIGHT NOW SO I CAN HUG YOU!"  
  
Chris just laughed, removed his hands from her eyes and she turned around and hugged him.  
  
"I heard you were back in town."  
  
"Yea, yea. You probably saw my car in the driveway."  
  
"That too."  
  
"God, It's so good to see you man. We have to chill later."  
  
"What ya doing tonight?"  
  
Kirsten just laughed, "Don't waste any time do ya?"  
  
"I gotta spend some time with my girl before she goes away again." Chris pretends to shed a tear.  
  
Kirsten playfully punches him in the arm and they make plans to see each other that night.  
  
When Kirsten got home, she called up Monique at work.  
  
"Monique Thomson."  
  
"You will NEVER guess who I ran into at the store today."  
  
Monique had to smile. It was good to hear her sister in good spirits. "Who?"  
  
"CHRIS!"  
  
Monique's mouth dropped to the ground. She hasn't heard that name in awhile. "Chris? As in your high school boyfriend Chris? As in your first love Chris?"  
  
Kirsten just answers with a "yup"  
  
"Wow...what does he have to say?"  
  
"We're going out to dinner tonight."  
  
"You sure that's a good idea Kirst.?" She was a lil skeptical about her lil sister going out with someone...when she hasn't worked things out with Matt yet.  
  
"Mon, nothing is going to happen. We're friends now, that's all."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"I do Mon."  
  
"When are you coming home?"  
  
"Soon. Why do you ask?"  
  
"A lot has happened since you left, I need someone to talk too, and Nicole really wouldn't understand." Monique laughed at that.  
  
"oooooooooooo girl, now I'm curious...but it will have to wait."  
  
"ok well, have fun with Chris, come home soon. Love you, Miss you."  
  
"Will do. Give my love to all. Bye." Kirsten hung up the phone and rang upstairs to get ready.  
  
As she sat in front of her dad's computer, she checked her email, emailed her friends letting her know she was ok. She was surprised by the amount of emails she got from the WWF Superstars that were at the party that night. She felt extremely bad when she read Shannon's email, boy did he feel guilty. She saw that she got one from Matt, feeling exceptionally good today, she decided to read it.  
  
I know you probably want nothing to do with me, and I don't blame you. I've done some stupid stuff in my day, but treating you poorly is by far the worst thing I've done. I know that it's probably too late for us to be a couple, but I would eternally grateful if you at least consider friendship. I hope all is well, and that you come back to North Carolina soon. Until Then, Matthew.  
  
Kirsten knew that she definitely will be home soon. She wants to work things out with him. God knows why, but she does. 


	5. Just like old times

Chapter 5 *  
  
Chris took Kirsten to the local diner so that they can catch up. When he came to pick her up, he arrived in his hunter green Jetta. She had to laugh, because he always stated that he would get that car. He was dressed in pure Christian style, a light blue button down shirt open with a white wife beater underneath, and khaki's. He even ordered her "usual" as he calls it, she use to order the same thing every time they went to that diner.  
  
"So, how's life treating ya Chris? I'm sad to say the last time we saw each other it wasn't the best of times."  
  
Chris nodded sadly, "I miss him K, I won't deny that, but I'm sure my dad is proud of me."  
  
"He always was Chris...and how can he not be?" Kirsten was regretting bringing up the topic of his father. The two of them were very close and Chris was devastated when he died last year.  
  
"I did follow in his footsteps."  
  
"And I bet you love every minute of it." Just then a bunch of people they went to high school with came into the diner.  
  
Tom, star kicker for the football team back in the day, spots them and they come over. "Well, well well, if it isn't our former captain/star quarterback and his lil cheerleader."  
  
"I KNOW you did not just call me a cheerleader!" Kirsten always hated it when they called her that.  
  
"I did, because I know how you love it so." Tom messes up her hair.  
  
"Same old Tommy." Chris replied, laughing when Kirsten shot Tom the nastiest look.  
  
"So what is this? Revisiting the good times?" Mandy the head cheerleader inquired. It was a known fact that she had a thing for Chris.  
  
"Yea, just going down memory lane, K here, lives in North Carolina now."  
  
They all talked for a few more minutes and they went their separate ways.  
  
"So K, why don't you tell me the real reason your back?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"no, you gave me some crap about missing home, when you and I both know you were itching to get out of here all through out high school."  
  
"Damn you for knowing me too well."  
  
"That's what my girlfriend says too." Chris laughs and waits patiently. "I've got all night."  
  
Just then, this song comes on. Kirsten knows she knows it from somewhere; she excuses herself and stands near the jukebox to hear it. This song fit exactly how she felt about the whole Matt situation.  
  
Day after day, time pass away  
  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside  
  
I keep on searching, but I can't find  
  
The courage to show, to letting you know  
  
I've never felt so much love before  
  
And once again, I'm thinking about  
  
Taking the easy way out  
  
But if I let you go, I will never know  
  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
  
Will I ever see, you smiling back at me  
  
Oh yeah  
  
How will I know  
  
If I let you go  
  
Night after night, I hear myself say  
  
Why can't this feeling just fade away  
  
There's no-one like you, you speak to my heart  
  
It's such a shame, we're worlds apart  
  
I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to loose  
  
But sooner or later, I gotta choose  
  
And once again, I'm thinking about  
  
Taking the easy way out  
  
But if I let you go, I will never know  
  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
  
Will I ever see, you smiling back at me  
  
Oh yeah  
  
How will I know  
  
If I let you go  
  
If I let you go  
  
Ohoh baby  
  
Once again I'm thinking about  
  
taking the easy way out  
  
But if I let you go, I will never know  
  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
  
Will I ever see, you smiling back at me  
  
Oh yeah  
  
How will I know  
  
If I let you go  
  
(If I let you go, by Westlife)  
  
Kirsten walks back to the table with tears in her eyes and tells Chris the whole story, and how that song was exactly how she felt. Chris scooted his chair close to her and held her as she cried.  
  
"Thank you Chris" Kirsten said once she calmed down a bit. "I can always count on you, can't I?"  
  
Chris held her tightly, "Girl, you are one of my best friends; I'll be here whenever you need me."  
  
The date ended and Kirsten ran to her computer and sent Matt a note with the lyrics to the song attached. I don't hate you Matt. I want to, but I can't. You know I always have trouble telling people how I'm feeling when it comes to relationships...remember that talk. *giggles* anyway, I heard this song today and it was exactly how I felt. So I'm sending you the lyrics and letting you know that I will be home soon. I want us to work this out Matt...and I think I've got an idea of how to do it. I'll see you soon. Kirsten  
  
Matt's face lit up when he read Kirsten's email. She didn't hate him. He was sure that everyone in the world heard him scream when she said that. Now all he had to do was wait patiently for her to return. He shut off his laptop, climbed into bed and for the first time since Kirsten left, had a good night's sleep. 


	6. Tragedy - WARNING Sept. 11th revisited

Chapter 6*  
  
Kirsten was awaken by the shrill phone ringing. She decides to ignore it and get back to her Matt dream when the machine picks up. "Kirsten, wake up. Wake up now, its mom. I'll keep calling until you pick up the phone. Call me at work as soon as possible."  
  
"Ok, so much for going back to sleep." Kirsten was worried by the tone in her mother's voice, something wasn't right and she hopes that nothing bad has happened. She rolls out of bed, groggily picks up the phone and dials her mom's office.  
  
"Mom, what's up?"  
  
"Turn on the tv."  
  
Kirsten was really starting to worry now. "Can't you just tell me what's going on?"  
  
"NO, NOW TURN ON THE TV!"  
  
"Ok mom, dang, relax." Kirsten walks down the stairs, finds the remote and turns on the TV. "Any specific channel?"  
  
"Any news station, let me know what you see."  
  
Kirsten turns to NBC and nearly drops the phone. "Oh my god, the twin towers are on fire."  
  
"Kirsten, listen to me, two airplanes just crashed into the towers."  
  
As her mom was telling her this, there was a replay on the screen. Kirsten couldn't believe her eyes. The plane deliberately crashed into the building. Kirsten immediately broke down into tears. Just then there was news of another plane crashing into the Pentagon. Kirsten started to panic.  
  
"Mom, Mom...another plane just crashed into the Pentagon! Wasn't dad going to DC for a meeting!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Kirsten, calm down, I'm sure he's fine. He was meeting a friend in Virginia and they were going to go together." Caroline, she wasn't so sure she believed what she just said, but she didn't want to worry her daughter.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive, I'm going to go see what's going on, I'm gonna try and come home early. I'll see you in a few." With that she hung up. Kirsten ran downstairs and sat in front of her computer. She's checking to see that all of her friends that worked in the city were safe. Thank god they were. Kirsten hears someone get online and sees its Monique.  
  
MarineMomma: Are you ok?  
  
Supafreak55: NYC is being attacked by planes and you are asking me if i'm ok? DO YOU THINK YOU WOULD BE OK IF YOU WERE THIS CLOSE TO THE CITY?!?!?!?!?  
  
MarineMomma: ok, bad question.  
  
Supafreak55: Mon, dad was going to DC for a meeting, what if something happened?  
  
MarineMomma: i'm sure he's fine sis.  
  
Supafreak55: that's what mom said.  
  
MarineMomma: i just hope i don't get called back into duty.  
  
Supafreak55: WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?  
  
MarineMomma: ok, i'm not saying the right things right now am i?  
  
Supafreak55: no, your not. hold on Mon, phone is ringing. brb.  
  
Kirsten picks up the phone, praying it was her dad calling. "Hello?"  
  
"K?" a very sad and crying person was on the other end.  
  
"Erika? Is that you?" Kirsten wasn't sure it was Erika, seeing as how she's never heard her cry before.  
  
"K, my brother works in the twin towers."  
  
"Oh my god. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm on my way home."  
  
"I'll meet you there." With that Kirsten hung up the phone, said a very quick good bye to Monique and drove like a speed demon to Erika's house. 


	7. Getting in Touch

Chapter 7 *  
  
Matt, Jeff, Amy, Shane, and a bunch of the other wrestlers were gathered around the TV, watching this horrific scene play out on tv. Matt and Jeff have tried both Monique and Kirsten's phones, but no one is answering. That just sent the worry level up a bit. A few hours of watching this, someone cell phone rings. They all dive for their phones. Jeff screams, "It's mine." Everyone but the North Carolina crew go back to watching the TV.  
  
"Mon, I've been trying for hours, but the line has been busy."  
  
"I know Jeff; I was online waiting for K to come back on."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with K?"  
  
Matt started to freak; he grabs the phone away from Jeff. "What's wrong with Kirsten? And don't tell me nothing or else Jeff wouldn't have said anything."  
  
"Matt, I was online with Kirsten, she said she'd be right back the phone was ringing, then five minutes later, she comes on, says bye and logs off."  
  
Everyone was now looking at Matt with concern, he looked like was on the verge of tears.  
  
All of a sudden, Amy's cell phone rings. Matt continues talking to Mon while Amy answers the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ames." It was Kirsten.  
  
"Thank god you're ok."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be ok?"  
  
"Mon is on the phone, she called Jeff after waiting for you to come back online."  
  
"Oh god, I knew she wouldn't understand. Tell her I'm at Erika's doing comfort control. She'll understand. I tried calling her at home, but the line was busy. I figured she was on the phone with Jeff so I called there, also busy. I just didn't put the 2 together."  
  
"So you're ok?"  
  
"Other than shaken up over this whole thing...yea. Tell everyone not to worry, I'm fine, and that I plan on coming home after things calm down over here at Erika's."  
  
"Tell her our prayers are with her and her family."  
  
"Will do. Love to all." Kirsten hangs up. Amy fills them in on what Kirsten said and a breath of relief was let out by all. 


	8. More bad news

Chapter 8 *  
  
Thursday, Kirsten made her now routine drive to Erika's house. There was still no word on her brother, Kirsten knew that they probably wouldn't, knowing that he worked on the 97th floor, but she held her tongue. She pulled into the driveway, walked into the house, played with Erika's dog Fanny. A tear stained Erika came into the living room where Kirsten and Fanny were.  
  
"Oh god, what happened?" Kirsten noticed Erika's face and feared for the worse.  
  
"Sit down K."  
  
"O...k" Kirsten sits down and waits for Erika to tell her what's up.  
  
"My mom and dad went to a house to shoot this thing for the New Jersey news Channel about Victor. They were at a house where some other people from here are missing." Erika got really quiet for awhile.  
  
"Ok...so...who's house was it?"  
  
Erika pauses for a little while longer before blurting out, "The de Martino's."  
  
Kirsten's face dropped. It felt like her heart was breaking in a million pieces. "Please, please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong." Tears were now rolling down her face.  
  
Erika shook her head no, "I'm sorry K, but Chris is missing. He worked for the same company as my brother, just a different branch. He was on the 100th floor."  
  
"No." Kirsten wouldn't believe it. "He isn't gone, he can't be, I just saw him on Monday."  
  
It was now time for Erika to comfort Kirsten, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Kirsten jumped up and walked to the door, "I gotta go."  
  
Erika screamed as Kirsten ran outside to her car, "Call me if you need anything!"  
  
Kirsten gave her a lil wave and sped off to the de Martino's. She got there in record time; she didn't even ring the doorbell. She just walked into the house and searched for Catherine.  
  
She found Catherine, Chris's mother, and Martha, his sister, in her mother's room, both crying. They both looked at Kirsten, and she knew immediately it was true. She hugged them both, told them she'd be in touch, ran out of the house, got to her house, threw her things in a bag, left her mom and dad and note, and drove away from this town as fast as humanly possible. 


	9. the return

Chapter 9 *  
  
The gang was sitting at Monique and Kirsten's, doing they're new breakfast rituals. Moni mentioned that she was glad that the WWF decided to do Smackdown. They continued to talk until they heard a car door slam. They hear the front door open, and footsteps running up the stairs. They all watched what looked like Kirsten running into the bathroom. Moni ran up the stairs and listened at the bathroom door. Everyone else was close behind.  
  
Kirsten emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet and flushed. She curled up into a ball on the floor and started to cry. Monique burst into the bathroom to see her sister in hysterics. Moni was at a loss of what to do. Matt, on the other hand, brushed passed Moni and held Kirsten as she cried. Feeling Matt's arms around her, Kirsten started to cry harder, if that was even possible.  
  
Monique knelt down next to the two of them, held Kirsten's face. Moni saw nothing but pain, hurt, and loss. She was definitely gonna get to the bottom of this.  
  
"What happened K?"  
  
Kirsten tried to calm down, but just the thought of it made her cry again. Matt looked at Moni and then at Jeff and Amy who were standing in the doorway, then back to Kirsten who was now clinging to him. It broke his heart.  
  
"Erika's brother is missing. He worked in the first tower that was hit." Kirsten started. They all knew something like that happened; now they had confirmation. "Her mom and dad went to a house to film a lil thing for the New Jersey news Channel; they were at a house where other people were missing someone." Kirsten paused again, trying not to lose it again. That was not a winning battle. "She told me whose house it was." She looked at Monique. "It was the de Martino's."  
  
Realization hit Mon like a ton of bricks. "Oh no. Tell me it's not true K." Now it all made sense. "You just saw him on Monday."  
  
"I know Moni, I didn't tell him how much he meant to me. I didn't tell him so many things." That's when they both lost it. Matt let go of Kirsten and left the two sisters to be alone.  
  
Jeff looked at Matt and Amy and was glad he wasn't the only one who was confused. He analyzed his brother's face. He could tell that Matt was grateful that Kirsten is back, but now she seems to be in even more pain than she was when she left. Matt, Jeff and Amy left the two sisters alone so they can grieve. 


	10. what happened while i was gone?

Chapter 10 *  
  
"So do you want to talk about it now?" Monique and Kirsten are now in the kitchen, drinking tea and trying to calm down their nerves.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, so I'll brief you on what's happened since you left." Monique has been waiting for someone to talk to about this, and now, seemed like the perfect time for a little distraction.  
  
"I doubt much has."  
  
Monique laughed, "You have no idea."  
  
"What? You and Jeff aren't mating like bunnies yet?"  
  
"No, quite the opposite, actually."  
  
Kirsten was surprised, "ok, spill, now."  
  
"We broke up K." Of course, Moni told Kirsten just as she was taking a sip of tea, and the tea was sent flying everywhere.  
  
"What the hell happened?!?!?!?!?! Do you need me to beat him up?"  
  
"No K. It was a mutual thing."  
  
Kirsten wasn't sure that was the truth. "Are you sure? And you still haven't told me what happened."  
  
"Well if you give me a few minutes, I'll tell ya." Kirsten rested her cup down and waited intently while Monique relived the passed weeks events.  
  
2 weeks ago;  
  
It was a Friday afternoon; Monique took the day off from work so she can hang out with Jeff. They went and picked up Nicole. Monique cooked a special dinner for them; Jeff and Nicole devoured it in what seem liked seconds. They sent Nicole to her room to go play. Jeff and Monique were sitting in front of the TV "watching" a TV special.  
  
In between kisses, Monique tried to say, "I thought you wanted to watch this."  
  
"How can I watch some stupid TV show with this gorgeous woman sitting next to me."  
  
Monique started to blush. Jeff thought it was cute and funny.  
  
"Ohh, a big bad marine…blushing."  
  
Monique playfully punched Jeff in the shoulder just as Nicole comes pouncing into the room.  
  
"What ya dooooooing?" The little 4 year old inquired.  
  
"we're just watching TV, sweetie."  
  
"Well, I want daddy to pway."  
  
Monique's and Jeff's eyes bugged out of their sockets.  
  
"Needless to say, that freaked him out, and two days later, we were broken up."  
  
Kirsten's mouth was glued to the floor. She couldn't believe it. Nicole has never gotten that attached to anyone before. The two sisters, clean up the kitchen, Kirsten goes to bed, seeing as how once again, she hasn't slept for days.  
  
Around midnight, Kirsten had her third nightmare of the night. She got up, put her jacket on, and went for a walk to clear her head. There was too much stuff going on in her life right now; her fight with Matt, going home, the whole Sept. 11th attack, coming home to find out that Jeff and Monique aren't together anymore, that's a lot to digest. She didn't even make it to the end of the driveway; she got into her car and drove. There was something she had to do. 


	11. sleepless night part. 1

Chapter 11 *  
  
Matt was sitting in his kitchen, with the cordless phone in his hand. He was once again, debating on whether or not to call Kirsten to see if she was ok. He punched in the numbers and let it ring, and then all of a sudden he hears the slightest tap on the back door. He looked up and nearly dropped the phone. Kirsten was there. He got up and opened the door. After a few minutes, Kirsten broke the ice.  
  
"I didn't want to ring the doorbell. I didn't know if your dad was asleep."  
  
"He is, but I'm sure he wouldn't have minded. You want to come in?"  
  
Kirsten walks up to Matt and just hugged him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Kirsten barely whispered.  
  
Matt looked at the woman in his arms. He was so happy that she was back…even though she was in so much pain.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Matt let go of her, closed the door, and sat her down at the table.  
  
Kirsten just shook her head no. "Not yet."  
  
Again, there was a long silence. "Moni told me about her and Jeff."  
  
Matt smirked, "he was really freaked out about that."  
  
"I can only imagine. I bet he had the "deer in headlights" look on his face."  
  
"Yea, he did, he had it for about a week. He couldn't believe it."  
  
"Just goes to show ya, kids love him." Kirsten yawned.  
  
"I bet you're really tired. Do you want to stay?" Matt wasn't thinking anything perverted, He just knew she shouldn't travel back home.  
  
Again, Kirsten just nodded. Matt stood up, took her hand and walked her to his room. He took her coat and saw that she was in her pjs. He had to smile at that, a grown woman in kitten pjs, it was definitely a sight. She climbed into the bed and lied down. It seemed as though she fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Matt pulled the covers up, tucking Kirsten in, kissed her forehead and went to go sleep on the couch when he heard a very faint "Matt."  
  
He turned around and looks in her direction.  
  
"Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone right now." He could tell that Kirsten was near tears again.  
  
"Sure thing sweetie, just let me get changed."  
  
Kirsten muttered an ok and Matt quickly got changed in the bathroom and came back into the room. He climbed into bed, trying to make the least amount of movement; he didn't want to wake her. He wraps his arms around her waist, and holds her close, just like he has in his most recent dreams. 


	12. sleepless night part 2

Chapter 12 *  
  
"No…No…Chris, don't go to work." Matt heard this for the third time that night. Kirsten was obviously close to this Chris guy. He just wished she didn't have to suffer. He noticed that this is the time Kirsten would walk up screaming.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kirsten shot up in the bed. She was shaking, sweating, and scared as heck. "Oh god." She covers her eyes and starts to cry.  
  
Matt sits up and holds her. "It's gonna be ok K. I promise."  
  
"I can't get those images out of my head. It's worse now that Chris is gone."  
  
"You were close to him weren't you?"  
  
"Think of yours and Amy's relationship. That was me and Chris. We dated in high school, he graduated before me and we broke up. We still remand friends. Now, he's….he's…" Kirsten starts to cry again. Matt just holds her, trying to comfort her the best he could.  
  
Matt just chuckled. Kirsten looked at him oddly, "And you think this is funny?"  
  
"No no, not at all, I was laughing at the fact, for the first time in a long time, I don't know what to say."  
  
Kirsten looked at Matt, and started to laugh. "I thought I'd never see the day!"  
  
"Hey…I have my quiet moments, ya know."  
  
Kirsten is now in hysterics. Matt smirked, "you think that's funny?" Kirsten is beyond hysterics, she's crying she's laughing so hard.  
  
"Ok, that's it." Matt starts to tickle Kirsten. Kirsten started to try and escape, but come on, Matt's a wrestler. She was pretty much stuck, laughing, and crying.  
  
"Ok, ok…I'm sorry….Matt, if ya don't….stop, I'm gonna pee my pants." Matt immediately stopped his assault on Kirsten.  
  
They both lay back down, trying to catch their breath. Matt turned onto his side and looked at Kirsten. "You feel better?"  
  
Kirsten turned and faced him; she kissed his nose, and smiled. "Much. Thank you."  
  
"No, no. Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Seeing as how Kirsten looks confused, Matt leaned closer to her and smile. "For coming home." 


	13. getting back to normal

Chapter 13*  
  
A week after the attack, things are settling down a bit. Kirsten went to work that Monday and informed them what has been happening. Her boss, being the very understanding man he is, gave her as much time as she needed. Monique invited everyone to the house. She informed them all that she has reenlisted into the Marines and is going to help out her country. Nicole is going to live with the girls parents. Matt, Amy and Jeff were definitely shocked. Kirsten on the other hand wasn't surprised at all. Being a Marine is in Moni's blood, and she's proud of her sister. Moni left 2 days after her announcement. Kirsten is still going to be living in the house the girls live in.  
  
Jeff stops by the house to visit Kirsten. She let him in and they sit on the couch.  
  
"How you doing girl?"  
  
"I'm ok Jeff. It's really weird being in this house by myself, but other than that…I'm doing a lot better."  
  
"So…you're dealing with this whole Chris thing?"  
  
Kirsten is quiet for a few seconds, "It's hard ya know. He wouldn't want me to dwell on it though, so that's what I'm trying to get through."  
  
"I'm glad. You know we're all here to help you."  
  
"Yea, I know, and I love ya all for it."  
  
"You and Matt doing ok?" Jeff figured he'd just ask the questions he wanted than just beat around the bush.  
  
Kirsten laughed at his straight-forwardness. "We're talking…that's a good sign isn't it? What about you and this new girl I hear about…Beth's her name isn't it?"  
  
"Yea, and she's great. I think you and her will get along great."  
  
"I can't wait to meet her." Kirsten was seriously curious about the girl that "replaced" her sister.  
  
Matt just walked into Kirsten's house. He saw Jeff and Kirsten talking and just watched. He was to happy see Kirsten getting back to her old self. He watched for a good 5 minutes, and then decided to make his presence known.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey bro."  
  
"What? You just let yourself in here whenever you feel like it?" Kirsten smiled.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Just great, where's my guard dog when I need one?"  
  
The brothers laughed. "I got your message about work. I got to thinking, why don't you come with us on the road for awhile?" Matt inquired, inwardly praying that she would agree.  
  
Kirsten was shocked that he even thought of her going with him. She was thinking about taking Amy's invite, she doubts Matt knew about that.  
  
Both of the brothers are looking at her, and back to each other. They both saw that she was debating with herself on what to do. They both looked and nodded at each other. The next thing she knows, Jeff and Matt are on their knees, begging her and giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Damn those eyes! Damn me for falling for them!" Kirsten thought. "Fine, fine, you boys win." Kirsten tried to sound defeated, key word is tried. Matt jumped up and hugged Kirsten, leaning and whispers in her ear, "we can work on us too. I'm curious about this plan of yours."  
  
Kirsten pulled away from him and she winked at him.  
  
"You have no idea what you're in for." 


	14. putting the plan into action

Chapter 14*  
  
On the plane to St. Louis, Matt started to grill Kirsten on what she has planned. She figured she'd just give him a little idea, not give away all her plans just yet.  
  
"Well, seeing as how we, and when I say we, I mainly mean you, but anyway, we have some trust issues…correct?"  
  
Matt looked down for a second, the looked back at Kirsten's waiting eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Good, you admit it, that's the first step, ok. So, I'm going to break this pattern…how you might be thinking? Let me tell ya. I'm going to be giving you tests. That's right. I am going to get you to trust me…even if it kills me."  
  
Matt was really curious now. He kept on waiting for Kirsten to tell him more. "Well…how do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"Pop quizzes…You won't know when, you won't know where, and you might not know that it's a quiz at all. And you're not getting any more out of me." Kirsten smirked; she was satisfied with leaving him waiting. She picked up her portable CD player and put her headphones on, letting sleep overtake her.  
  
Matt stared at her dumbfound, and scared. He didn't like how this plan sounded, but he was willing to do it…for her, and for him. Amy looked at the two of them. Kirsten informed her of her plan, and couldn't wait to see what happens. This is definitely going to be an interesting trip.  
  
A few hours later, the gang pulled up into the hotel parking garage. Jeff grabs the girls' bags out of the trunk and then grabs his and Matt's bag. They all walk into the lobby, Amy and Matt go check in. Kirsten and Amy were going to share a room, lots of girl bonding to catch up on; the boys have an adjoining room.  
  
In the girls room  
  
"Ames, you think my plan will work?" Kirsten was having some serious second doubts and needed some re-insurance.  
  
Amy, sensing the major doubtage, walked over to Kirsten and put her arm around her. "It will work. I know Matt, this will definitely work."  
  
There was a knock on the adjoining door, Amy goes to open it, and there's Jeff.  
  
"The eagle is in the rainforest." Jeff stated.  
  
Amy and Kirsten looked at each, then back at Jeff, "what?!?"  
  
Jeff sighed, totally disappointed that the girls didn't pick up on the code, "Matt is in the shower."  
  
"And you're telling us this because…" Amy was confused. Kirsten was trying not to get a mental picture of Matt in the shower.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, Kirsten, get your butt in there and test the boy."  
  
Kirsten looked at Amy, "you told him?"  
  
Amy shot Jeff a look, Jeff didn't know he wasn't supposed to know.  
  
"Ok fine. Whatever. Time to get this fun started." Kirsten walked into the other room.  
  
Jeff looked at Amy, "think this will work?"  
  
Amy looked into the boys' room, "I hope so Jeff. I really hope so."  
  
In the boys room  
  
Kirsten peaks her head into the bathroom. She tried not to laugh when she heard Matt singing a Pearl Jam song. "Why am I not surprised?" Kirsten thought. "Come on K, you gotta do this." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Matt heard the door close. "Jeff, you need something?"  
  
"Jeff's not here."  
  
Matt stuck his head out from behind the curtain. He was positive that he was seeing things. Kirsten was in…his bathroom, while he was in the shower. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kirsten sat on the counter near the bathroom sink. "Just sittin, go about your business."  
  
"O…k." Matt went back to his shower, really freaked out now. "So….you ready for the show?"  
  
"Sure am, I can't wait to go backstage too." Kirsten was definitely enjoying the definite discomfort Matt is in right now.  
  
"K, what is this?" Matt peaks his head out again. He had shampoo running down his face. Kirsten wiped the soap that was about to get into his eyes.  
  
"This is nothing. Just making conversation. Is that a problem?" Kirsten was really enjoying this now. Matt was so uncomfortable right now. That will change.  
  
"No…not a problem." Matt goes to rinse his hair out, and turns off the water. He now realizes he can't get out without Kirsten seeing him naked. They weren't even back together yet…there was no way she was going to see him naked.  
  
Kirsten sticks her hand into the shower, "towel?"  
  
"Um…thanks." Matt takes the towel and wraps it around him. He steps out of the shower and looks at her. She was still sitting on the counter, with a smirk on her face. She hops off and walks over to him.  
  
"That Matthew was quiz number 1. I'm sorry to say, you failed." With that, she walked passed him, into her room, to go get ready for the house show. 


	15. quiz number 2

Chapter 15 *  
  
Monday rolls around. Amy and Kirsten are walking to the girls locker room. Matt and Jeff were in a meeting with the production crew or whatever, Kirsten was just enjoying being backstage. Amy had to laugh. Kirsten was in serious "wrestling fan" mode. The Rock came up and introduced himself and Kirsten just stood there and drooled. It was a funny sight. Just then, someone walks out of the dressing room.  
  
"Hey Amy, who's your friend?" The voice asked.  
  
"This, is Kirsten. Kirsten…I'm sure you know who this is."  
  
Kirsten's eyes were bugging out of her head. Ok, so the man looked tall on TV, but now she's wishing they made shoes that add feet to your height. Kirsten grabs a near by chair, pulls it over and stands on it. "Much better. Hi Undertaker, sir."  
  
Mark Callaway is laughing hysterically, "why are you standing on a chair?"  
  
"You are like 5 times my size…you think I'm going to let you tower over me like that…nu uh, no way."  
  
"Ok, I get it. Do me a favor though, call me Mark."  
  
Kirsten mock salutes him, "Yes sir Mr. Undertaker Mark sir." He leaves laughing and Amy pulls Kirsten off the chair.  
  
"This is the last time I take you backstage. Come on, I know some people who would love to see you." Amy grabs Kirsten's hand, pulls her off the chair and they walk to where the "gang" is hanging out. "Look who I have with me."  
  
Everyone turns around, gets up and greets Kirsten.  
  
Adam is the first to hug her. "It's good to see ya."  
  
"It's good to be seen." Kirsten says, but she's really thinking is, "Dear god this man is just way too hot. Leather pants, Edge…Brain…overload."  
  
Matt and Jeff walk in and Matt immediately gets the feeling in his stomach and Kirsten can tell. Kirsten hugs everyone. She gets grilled as to why she's there, and they ask how she's doing…and then all of a sudden, Shane Helms comes running in, kisses Amy on the cheek, grabs Kirsten's hand and drags her out of the room. He drags her into a locker room and makes her sit down.  
  
"Damn, just rip my arm out of its socket why don't ya?" Kirsten says as she rubs her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry about that, but I need your advice."  
  
"Couldn't you ask your girllllllfriend?" Kirsten smirks.  
  
"Yea, yea, now is not the time for that catching up stuff…I'm facing Matt tonight and I have something planned, and I need to know what you think."  
  
"O…k." Kirsten can't help but think that Shane has lost his mind.  
  
"I'll be right back…don't…move." Shane runs into the changing area and then comes out.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Kirsten starts cracking up.  
  
"You think they'll like it?"  
  
In between her laughing, "You are soooooooooo crazy."  
  
"Ok, that's the reaction I'm looking for…now go, our match is next and I have to prepare." Shane kicks her out of the room. She looks to see Matt standing outside the door with his arms crossed.  
  
"Have fun?" Matt asks in that tone that just pisses Kirsten off.  
  
"Tons." Kirsten walks away. She stops and turns around "oh, and Matt, ya failed quiz 2 with flying colors."  
  
Raw  
  
Matt and Lita are in the ring waiting for Matt's opponent "Gregory" Helms. All of a sudden you hear, "STAND BACK, THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!" and out comes Shane dressed as a super hero. Matt and Amy look at each other and try not to laugh.  
  
Meanwhile, backstage, Kirsten, Jeff, Adam, Jason and Jericho are sitting around laughing hysterically.  
  
"That's what he wanted to show me. He wanted it to be a surprise." Kirsten said.  
  
"Amy must be soooooooooo proud of her man right now." Chris bats his eyes, which sends Kirsten into more laughter. 


	16. everything isn't as ok as it seems

Chapter 16 *  
  
Matt, Jeff and Kirsten are on their way to Pennsylvania for a signing. Beth was going to meet them there. Kirsten was glad she didn't have to do this by herself. She's been to signings before, but only as the fan.  
  
"So Beth is meeting us there right?" Kirsten asked for the hundredth time.  
  
Jeff laughed, "Yea, what are you nervous or something?"  
  
"I just don't know how to act, I mean, normally I'm one of those screaming fans."  
  
"Have you ever been to one of our signings before?" Matt was curious.  
  
"Yes, my friend Leila and I went to one at WWF New York. Man, your fans are psycho." Kirsten smiled.  
  
"You are still a fan K. Does that mean your psycho?"  
  
"damn skippy it means I'm psycho. Heck, I might just forget that I know you, hop on line, and get an autograph." Kirsten laughed.  
  
Matt pulled into the hotel parking garage. They all got out and stretched their legs. Jeff grabs his bag and runs into the hotel.  
  
"Ok, either he reaaaaaaaaaaally has to pee or Beth should be here."  
  
Matt laughed, "I think it's a little bit of both." He grabbed his and Kirsten's bag and went to check in. "are you sure you don't mind rooming with Beth? I mean, you two don't know each other."  
  
"I'm sure Matt, It will be a great time to get to know each other." Kirsten reaches for her bag but Matt just swats her hand away.  
  
"I can carry my own bag ya know."  
  
Matt smirked, "how gentlemanly would I be if I made you carry your bag?"  
  
"What if I wanted to carry my bag? I'm buff, I can handle it."  
  
"No No, I wouldn't want you to break a nail or something." Matt laughs as he walks ahead of her.  
  
"Oh that's it!" Kirsten runs and kicks Matt in the butt. "Take that you big meanie." Kirsten grabs her bag and wheels it inside.  
  
Kirsten walks in to see Jeff hugging a blonde woman. (Author's note, I have no idea what Beth looks like, for story sake, she's blonde) Kirsten walked up and cleared her throat. Jeff and Beth break apart.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." Kirsten said smiling.  
  
"Where's Matt?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He's coming." Just then, Matt comes in, goes to check in. As he's standing in front of the desk, Beth starts to laugh.  
  
"What is on Matt's pants?"  
  
Jeff looks at Matt's pants, and then looks at Kirsten, "what did he do this time?"  
  
"He wouldn't let me take my bag; he didn't want me to break a nail. So I kicked his butt."  
  
Beth started to laugh harder, "you're crazy, I can see we're going to have a lot of fun."  
  
"Thanks, but I think I should go help him out." Kirsten winks and walks over to Matt. "Don't freak out." Kirsten started to dust off the foot print her shoe left on Matt's pants.  
  
"K, what are you doing?" Matt tried to turn around.  
  
"Well, if you want to walk around with a foot print on your ass…just let me know and I'll stop."  
  
"You left a footprint?!?!"  
  
"Sorry." Kirsten tries to say without laughing.  
  
"I guess I deserved it though." Matt starts to laugh. Matt and Kirsten walk over to Jeff and Beth. "We should get going soon. The limo will be here to pick up in about 15 minutes."  
  
Kirsten holds out her hand and Matt takes it, she lets it go and starts to laugh at Matt's face. "I wanted the key to the girls' room."  
  
"Oh, I see how it is." Matt hands her the key and starts to walk away.  
  
Kirsten rolls her eyes, and looks at Beth, "boys can't live with them…sure as heck can't live without them." She runs after Matt.  
  
"Yea, He definitely has his hands full with that one."  
  
"She's really cool. This should be a fun week." Jeff and Beth follow Matt and Kirsten to the rooms and get ready for the signing.  
  
At the mall where the signing is  
  
Matt and Jeff have been signing autographs for the passed half hour. Beth and Kirsten went on a little shopping spree, bought some food and made it back to the side of the stage where the boys were signing. Kirsten was having flashbacks to when she and Leila were standing outside in the rain waiting for the boyz to show up. Out of the corner of her eye, Kirsten could swear she seen that guy before. She excuses herself and goes to check. She walks over to the guy and taps him on his shoulder. "Chris?" The guy turns around and it wasn't him. Of course it wasn't him, Chris was dead. The reality hit her and she went running out of the mall. Beth saw this, signaled to Jeff, and ran after her. Matt saw this too, he just wanted to get up and run after her…but he couldn't, he had to stay and sign autographs. He couldn't wait for this signing to be over and check on Kirsten. He felt bad because he wasn't in the best of moods for the rest of the signing.  
  
The signing ended and the boyz got to the hotel in what seems to be record breaking time. Matt ran up the girls' room and knocked on the door. Beth let him in, as she went to go out with Jeff. Kirsten was on her bed, sleeping. He looked her over, brushed some hair out of her face and he saw her tear stained face. Jeff and Beth invited him to go out for food; they'd bring back Kirsten something. He reluctantly agreed. They all trudged through the meal and they went back to the girls' room. They were all surprised when Kirsten wasn't in her bed anymore. Matt went to his room, a few doors down, opened the door and saw that Kirsten sleeping on his bed, curled up in a little ball. Matt gently shook Kirsten awake.  
  
"What happened sweetie?" Concern dripped in Matt's voice.  
  
Kirsten starts to cry, "I thought I saw Chris, so I went up to him, and then when it wasn't him, reality hit me, so I just ran."  
  
Matt wrapped his arms around Kirsten, holding her close to him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry I ran out of the signing like that."  
  
"I was worried."  
  
"I know you were. I'm worried about me too." Kirsten confessed.  
  
"What are you worried about?"  
  
"That I'll be running around to random guys, thinking that they're Chris. I can't keep dealing with this." Kirsten breaks down. Matt just holds her close and tries to comfort him the best he can. 


	17. the confession

Chapter 17 *  
  
A few days pass and they are now at Chicago for a house show. Kirsten has still been giving Matt quizzes, much to his dismay. After the signing, Kirsten's nightmares have returned. She hasn't had a good night sleep since, neither has Matt. Kirsten was so fed up one day she pretty much said she was going home. That didn't happen because everyone begged her to stay and let them help her.  
  
Jeff is getting ready for his match when Matt bursts into the locker room.  
  
"She is driving me nuts!"  
  
"Take it easy Matt. What happened?"  
  
"I swear these quizzes she keeps on coming up with…UGH!" Matt throws a near by towel onto the floor.  
  
"Matt…Sit down. Listen to me; she is going through so much right now. I think the quizzes are the only things keeping her sane right now. Just be patient." Jeff had to laugh, he was giving Matt advice, talk about role reversal.  
  
"I just don't know how much more I can take Jeff."  
  
Kirsten is on her way back to the boys' locker room. She left her bag in the room and she needed some caffeine. She hears Matt and Jeff talking and she stops and listens.  
  
"Matt…"  
  
"No Jeff, it is that bad. It's like she doesn't like me anymore. It's like she just enjoys trying to change me."  
  
"Matt, listen to me. When she went back to Jersey, you were a mess. Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't be as bad…or worse, if she's gone?"  
  
"Right now Jeff, I'd really bring on a break right now."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"If she doesn't like how I am…why doesn't she just leave me?" Matt sits down and puts his head into his hands.  
  
Kirsten bursts threw the door. Both boys jump at the sudden interruption. They both knew she heard what was said. She grabs her backpack and her jacket and heads for the door. She goes to leave but a sudden burst of anger surges through her. She throws her jacket to the ground and stares at Matt.  
  
"Ya know, I really should leave your sorry ass. I don't need of this shit. I keep on asking myself one I stay with you. I honestly can't think of any good reason except for the fact I love you, you stupid ass!" Kirsten storms out of the room, leaving a stunned Matt to deal with what just happened. 


	18. can we ever get back on track?

Chapter 18 *  
  
Kirsten runs to girls' room and slams the door.  
  
"Why do I even bother!?!?!?!"  
  
"Kirsten, what did Matt do now?" Trish was the only one in the locker room.  
  
Kirsten fills Trish on what happened. When she's finished she realizes that the rest of the Divas arrived.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" Kirsten was completely lost. "I thought these quizzes would work, but they just aren't working."  
  
Lisa, also known as Ivory, speaks up. "Maybe you two just aren't meant to be. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it could be."  
  
Kirsten starts to cry, "I can't believe that. I just can't."  
  
"Girls, can I speak to K alone?" Amy knew Kirsten needed to be alone right now. The girls leave Amy and Kirsten alone to talk.  
  
"It's possible that it was just him being tired K. You two haven't really been sleeping that well lately."  
  
Kirsten just nods her head. "I don't know what to do Ames. The thought of not being with him just kills me. I just can't keep doing this." Kirsten puts her head in her hands.  
  
Amy heard the door open, looked and saw Matt standing there. Amy excuses herself, gives Matt as what he likes to call the "you hurt my friend again I kill you" look, and leaves the couple to talk.  
  
"Kirsten…I…"  
  
"I know…you're sorry." Kirsten was looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing on the planet.  
  
Matt stands in front of her. "I am. I know I've said that a lot over the course of us knowing each other, but I really am. I'm just tired and I said things I don't mean."  
  
"You wouldn't have said them if you didn't mean them Matt." Kirsten looked at Matt for the first time and saw tears in his eyes and regret written all over his face. "One of these days, I'm sorry isn't going to be enough."  
  
Matt nodded his head and looked down, praying that this isn't the day she's talking about. She gets up and hugs him. Matt hugs her so tightly.  
  
"Matt…Need…Air."  
  
Matt loosens his grip but doesn't let go.  
  
Kirsten feels wetness on her neck and she realizes he's crying. She holds him tighter.  
  
"I love you too K. I really do." Matt whispers into her hair.  
  
Kirsten starts to cry at the sound of hearing the words she's dreamt of hearing from him. 


	19. Back on Track

Chapter 19 *  
  
Everyone got up early the next morning, except for Kirsten and Matt who had a really long talk into the wee hours of the morning. Kirsten has agreed to cut back on all quizzes. Matt woke up before Kirsten did; he ordered room service and then got up to take a shower. Kirsten woke up and saw that Matt wasn't there. She smirked, got up and went into the bathroom and sat on the counter.  
  
"I thought you said no more quizzes." Matt smiled.  
  
"I am, I'm just sittin here, waiting for SOMEONE to get out of the shower."  
  
"You have a bathroom in your room you know."  
  
"Excuse you? You are going to kick me out? All by myself…with NO one to talk to."  
  
Matt looked out from behind the curtain, "yup. I ordered us breakfast." He goes back to washing his hair.  
  
"Did you get me my orange juice?"  
  
"I knew I forgot something."  
  
Kirsten glared at the curtain. "Very funny Matthew."  
  
Matt turned off the water, stuck his hand out for a towel, but changes his mind. He decided to get a little revenge for all those quizzes. He walks out of the shower…naked. Kirsten's eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
  
"The bathroom is all yours." Matt leaves.  
  
Kirsten decides to take a nice long cold shower.  
  
Matt finished getting dressed just as the food arrived. He tipped the server, pushed the tray to the table and set up breakfast. Noticing Kirsten was in the shower. He had to smirk, his revenge was working. Matt brought her bag into bathroom.  
  
"I get it Matt."  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything. I just brought your bag in so you can have your clothes."  
  
"What? You don't want a free show?" Kirsten started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, I would…not yet though. We're just starting over…no need to rush."  
  
Kirsten took her washcloth and throws it at Matt's head. She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to finish getting ready.  
  
Kirsten puts the finishing touches to her outfit. For a day in the end of September, it's awfully warm outside. She comes out in her black capris and a sky blue tank top. She has a towel on her head to dry her hair.  
  
"That towel really sets off the whole outfit." Kirsten glared at Matt. "You look good today K."  
  
"I look good everyday thank you."  
  
"Come, sit…eat." Matt holds her chair out for her.  
  
"Thank you." She sits and looks at all of the food. "You plan on feeding an army?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Kirsten looked at the time. It was only 11 am. Matt had to be at the arena by 4:30 the latest that gives them a lot of time to do nothing. "What's the plan for today?"  
  
"Well, I heard there was an amusement park near by." Matt lifts his eyebrow.  
  
"You remember that?" Kirsten smiles.  
  
"Yup. So what do you say?"  
  
Kirsten finishes what's on her plate, puts her fork down, wipes her mouth and jumps up, "Let's go now!"  
  
Matt quickly finished his plate, and just as he puts his napkin down, Kirsten grabs his hand, grabs her bag and they are out the door. 


	20. it's allllll good

Author note: sorry it took so long for me to post, I've been really busy. Plus I had an amazing weekend chilling with wrestlers. But anyway, sorry for the lack of updates.  
  
Chapter 20 *  
  
Jeff is pacing in the hallway. Matt was late, he's never late. They were suppose meet at 4:00 to work out their match before the production meeting. Adam walks up to Jeff.  
  
"They just arrived. I told Matt that he was late. He forgot, but he has a good excuse. I'll let him tell ya."  
  
"Thanks Adam."  
  
Adam leaves, just as Matt and Kirsten walk down the hallway, hand in hand. Kirsten was carrying this giant blue teddy bear that was almost as tall as she was.  
  
"Sorry Jeff." Kirsten gave Matt a quick kiss on the cheek and went to find Amy.  
  
"Well? I'm ready to hear your excuse." Jeff waited patiently. Matt walked into the dressing room to get changed, Jeff followed.  
  
"Kirsten and I had our first date today." Matt said smiling ear to ear.  
  
"You've been on dates before…"  
  
"We officially started over today…clean slate."  
  
"Yea, that is a good reason. So where did you go? What did you do?"  
  
Matt laced up his boots, "we went to that amusement park a few blocks from here."  
  
"Oooooooo her dream date." Jeff was happy that these two looking so happy.  
  
"Yea, so we rode on roller coasters, and played a lot of games."  
  
"You won her that bear?"  
  
Matt started to laugh, "No, she won the bear. She kicked my ass in those water gun/target games." Matt suddenly frowned.  
  
"What's that face for? You had fun today right?"  
  
"I had a blast. Too much fun I think. She's going home tomorrow. We have more appearances to go to. It's going to be hard to see her leave."  
  
Meanwhile with the girls;  
  
Kirsten bursts into the girls' locker room.  
  
"Hellllllllllllllo ladies."  
  
The girls had to smile. "Helllllllllo."  
  
Someone clears their throats. Kirsten turns around, "thank you Mark. This bad boy was getting heavy." Kirsten takes her bear and sits it down. Mark says goodbye and the girls ask her a thousand questions at once.  
  
"If you expect me to answer y'all, you'll have to speak one at a time." Kirsten laughs.  
  
"How was your day as if we don't know?" Lisa asked.  
  
"It was sooooooooooooooooooooooo much fun."  
  
Trish didn't want to waste any time, "did you two make out?"  
  
Everyone laughs but they look at Kirsten who was turning an interesting shade of red.  
  
"You did?!?!?!" Stacy asked.  
  
Kirsten just looked at her with a 'duh' look and sheepishly answered them. "yeeea."  
  
Amy put her arm around Kirsten, "what's up with the bear? Matt win that for ya?"  
  
Kirsten laughed, "No, I won it for me. I kicked his ass in the watergun game."  
  
There was a knock on the door, Torrie opens the door and in walks Vince McMahon. Kirsten's mouth hit the floor. She's been so caught up with everything that's been happening; she hasn't had the chance to meet him yet.  
  
"Hello ladies, I just wanted to let you know there's a script change. You all should go get your new copies." Vince states.  
  
All the girls pretty much leave, except for Amy who is grilling Kirsten for more details.  
  
"We even took pictures in one of those photo booth places." Kirsten gushed.  
  
"I bet that's where you know what happened." Amy nudges Kirsten with her elbow.  
  
"Excuse me Amy; you haven't introduced me to your friend."  
  
Kirsten turns and stands face to face with Vince. "I …um…Hi sir."  
  
"Sorry Vince, This is my friend Kirsten. Kirsten, this is Mr. McMahon."  
  
Vince shakes Kirsten's hand, "so this is the girl causing Matt so much trouble."  
  
"Trouble? Me? Never." Kirsten was still shocked that Vince shook her hand.  
  
"So tell me Kirsten, ever thought of joining the WWF."  
  
Amy and Kirsten eyes bugged out of their heads. Amy nudged Kirsten.  
  
"ooo, right. That's a really nice offer Vince, but wrestling isn't in my blood. I'll always be a fan though." Vince says his goodbye and Amy looks at Kirsten like's an alien.  
  
"You…just turned down Vince's offer."  
  
"Amy, I love watching wrestling…but as far as doing it…no thanks. Besides, I really don't like pain that much." Kirsten laughed. 


	21. blast from the past

Chapter 21 *  
  
The next morning, Kirsten and Matt are at the airport. Kirsten said goodbye to everyone else at the breakfast bash they set up for her.  
  
"I don't want to go home." Kirsten whined.  
  
Matt hugged her, "I know, I don't want you to go either, but your job is calling ya."  
  
Kirsten spots some girl looking in their direction. She doesn't have a good feeling about that one.  
  
"I'll call you when we get to our next stop." Matt looked into Kirsten's eyes. "What's that look for?"  
  
"I dunno Matt, that girl over there keeps on glaring at me."  
  
Matt turns around but doesn't see who Kirsten's talking about. He looks back to Kirsten. "Which one?"  
  
"She went into the bathroom. I don't know…something's not right about that one." Kirsten started to laugh, "I'm probably just making a big deal about nothing."  
  
Matt cupped Kirsten's face in his hands. "I love you."  
  
Tears formed in Kirsten's eyes and started to roll down her face. Matt thumbed them away. "I love you too." She stands on her toes to give Matt a kiss.  
  
Someone taps Matt on the shoulder, the kiss was broken.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kirsten asked the same woman who she was talking about early.  
  
"You can't..."  
  
Matt's eyes widened and slowly turned around. His mouth dropped as he saw the woman in front of him. She hasn't changed a bit.  
  
"I knew it was you when I saw you Matthew."  
  
Kirsten looked at Matt and then the girl.  
  
"Ok…someone care to fill me in on how you two know each other?"  
  
"Matt and I go way back." The girl stated rudely.  
  
"Rachel, why don't you just go?" Matt returned her rude attitude.  
  
Kirsten's eyes widened and looked at Matt, "Rachel? That's Rachel?"  
  
"Oh, so he's talked about me. That doesn't surprise me."  
  
Kirsten's flight was boarding, she missed the first boarding call. She kept on looking back and forth between Matt and Rachel. She couldn't believe he dated….that. Rachel was the cause of all of their trust issues. Kirsten wanted to rip her head off.  
  
"Rachel, I have nothing to say to you, you aren't even worth my time, if you will excuse me, I'd like to say goodbye to my girlfriend in peace." Matt took Kirsten's hand and they walked over to the gate. There were no words spoken, Kirsten kissed Matt one more time, whispered stuff into his ear. She reluctantly left Matt, as she gave the lady her ticket; she turned and looked at Matt. She waved, blew him a kiss and turned around.  
  
Rachel walked up to Matt as Kirsten turned around one more time. She gave Kirsten a little wave. Kirsten gave her a nasty glare. Matt thought Kirsten was looking at him like that. He was confused. She pointed for him to turn around, and saw Rachel there. The last thing Kirsten saw when she was forced to board the plane was Matt yelling at Rachel. At least that comforted her a little bit. 


	22. Reassurance

Chapter 22 *  
  
Kirsten got home, unpacked her things, and decided to get online and check up with her friends. She had a lot to fill them in on. She was still unnerved at the fact that she finally saw Rachel…all she needs is girl time; even if it is online. She sits down and gets settled. All of a sudden, an instant messenger pops up. It was her friend Leila, from New York.  
  
HotMamita99: KIRSTEN!  
  
Supafreak55: Hey girlie.  
  
HotMamita99: Soooo, how did your trip go? ;o)  
  
Supafreak55: it was bad at first. You remember the plan right?  
  
HotMamita99: of course  
  
Supafreak55: yea, that…was stupid.  
  
HotMamita99: uh oh.  
  
Supafreak55: yea, he hated it…we fought…I told him that the only reason I stayed with him was because I loved him….then called him a stupid ass.  
  
HotMamita99: you're kidding right?  
  
Supafreak55: Nope…but then he came and told me that he was sorry…again. I told him one day sorry wasn't going to cut it…then I forgave him…he told me he loved me too.  
  
HotMamita99: *teeny bopper scream* you and matt are in looooooooooooooooove.  
  
Supafreak55: Yea…and then…our first date. (we decided to start over, clean slate) he took me to an amusement park. ;o)  
  
HotMamita99: He remembered!  
  
Supafreak55: mmmhmmm….and let me tell you…that boy…can kiss. *fans self*  
  
HotMamita99: don't tell me that. I'd want to find out myself. *ducks*  
  
Supafreak55: you try…you die. :evilsternlook  
  
HotMamita99: I know I know…I'm just playin' ;o)  
  
Supafreak55: There's more though…  
  
HotMamita99: more bad?  
  
Supafreak55: mmhmmm.  
  
HotMamita99: what happened?  
  
Supafreak55: when we were at the airport, this girl kept on staring at Matt and me, and then, she comes over…guess who it was…I dare ya.  
  
HotMamita99: I have no clue…  
  
Supafreak55: THE BITCH WHO CAUSED MATT TO HAVE ALL OF THE TRUST ISSUES…RACHEL!  
  
HotMamita99: no shit!  
  
Supafreak55: yes shit! And get this…she was like all over him when I was boarding the plane. It comforted me somewhat that Matt was telling her off.  
  
HotMamita99: damn. Have you heard from him?  
  
Supafreak55: no, he's gonna call me when he gets to their next stop. I'm bugging out though.  
  
HotMamita99: I don't know what to tell ya sweetie.  
  
Supafreak55: I know, it just felt good to tell someone. *dramatic sigh*  
  
HotMamita99: I have to go sweetie. Kevin is coming over.  
  
Supafreak55: ok…I'll talk to ya soon. Thanks for letting me vent.  
  
HotMamita99: Will do…bye sweetie. (Logs off)  
  
Kirsten logs off, she goes to get changed, and she unfolds her pjs and out pops a piece of paper. She picks up the piece of paper and opens it up. A smile slowly appears on her face as she reads the letter.  
  
Kirsten,  
  
As you are reading this, you are probably unpacking, which means you aren't here. :o( Why did you have to leave me? These guys are weird. *laughs* I miss you already. I'm writing this, while you're in the bathroom at the airport. I don't even know what I wanted to say. I'm glad we're going in a good direction now. It feels so good to know that when I get home…I'll have someone waiting to see me. :oD I can't wait to see you again. I'll be thinking about you every minute, well except when I put my game face on. Uh oh, you're coming back…  
  
Miss you, love you, can't wait to see you,  
  
Matt  
  
Kirsten folds up the paper, and puts it under her pillow. She better have some nice Matt dreams. The phone rings, Kirsten hops over onto the bed and answers the phone.  
  
"Helllllllllo" Kirsten sings.  
  
"Someone's happy."  
  
Kirsten smiles, "Hey you. I got a certain letter."  
  
"Ok, good."  
  
"It was stuffed into my pjs, Matthew, you perv, were you trying to look at my underwear?"  
  
"Damn, you figured me out." There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Kirsten, are you ok with what happened today? And I want the truth."  
  
"I wanted to beat her ass up Matt. I really did. I mean, why in gods name did she even bother talking to you?" Kirsten felt her temper rising.  
  
"I don't know K. if it makes you feel any better, I watched your plane taxi out, told her I had a real woman now and left her standing there."  
  
Kirsten's eyes widened, "you did?"  
  
"Damn straight I did." Matt sounded so proud of himself.  
  
"And I missed it! No fair! I would have killed to see her face." Kirsten laughed.  
  
They talk for a little more, say good night, and Kirsten falls into a peaceful slumber. 


	23. surprise visitor

Chapter 23*  
  
The next morning, Kirsten got up and went to work. It was very nice to get back into the swing of things at work. Needless to say, she missed her little secretary job, as weird as that sounds. During the day, Kirsten checked her emails to find several little messages from Matt in her inbox. It seems that the boy has something in mind for when he comes home in a few days. What he has planned is left to be a mystery, he just told her to keep her calendar clear.  
  
Kirsten strolls down the dairy aisle to pick up some milk. Her refrigerator is running pretty much on empty. She picks up a few more necessities and heads on her way home. She pulls into the driveway and sees a familiar silver mustang convertible. She parks her car, grabs her groceries and runs inside. She places the groceries away and runs around the house. She stops mid-run near the computer room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kirsten said out of breath.  
  
Matt turns around in the chair. "The rest of our appearances were cancelled, so here I am."  
  
"How did you get in?"  
  
"Garage."  
  
"Why are you still on my computer and not hugging me right now?" Kirsten pouted.  
  
"One sec, K. Your friend Leila is telling me a story."  
  
Kirsten runs over, says goodbye to Leila, and shuts off the computer, "There, no more excuses."  
  
Matt stands up and hugs Kirsten. Kirsten's stomach rumbles. Matt starts to laugh, "Hungry?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
Matt pulls away and looks at Kirsten, "well…let's go out." Matt takes her hand and takes her to Fridays. 


	24. she just won't give up

Chapter 24*  
  
After they finish eating, and chatting, Matt goes to get there car. Kirsten stops in the bathroom. As Matt gets to his car, guess who's there waiting for him.  
  
"Rachel, what do you want? I think I made myself perfectly clear." Matt couldn't believe she had the gall to show up here.  
  
"Where's your 'real' woman?" Rachel makes her way over to him.  
  
"She's on her way out." Matt backs up.  
  
Rachel walks up to Matt and kisses him. "Tell me you didn't miss that."  
  
Matt wipes his mouth, "I didn't miss that, at all. God, you were a bad kisser then, you're a bad kisser now."  
  
Kirsten walks out of the restaurant and heads to the car, Rachel pulls Matt in for another kiss. Kirsten sees this happen and makes a beeline for them.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kirsten was furious.  
  
"Kirsten, She kissed me and I was just…"  
  
"Oh I saw Matt…I wasn't asking you. I'm asking this idiot who thinks she can just kiss other girls boyfriends and get away with it."  
  
Rachel laughed, "You honestly think that he wants you. Please, I'm the best thing that ever happened to him."  
  
"Yea, right. If you were the best thing to ever happen to him like guys really enjoy having pulled groins!"  
  
"Well, he definitely liked me enough to actually go near his groin, which I doubt you've seen."  
  
Matt was about to interject when Kirsten flies passed him and spears Rachel to the ground. Matt pulls Kirsten off of Rachel.  
  
"She isn't worth it K. Let it go." Matt said.  
  
Rachel got up and dusted herself off. "You stupid bitch."  
  
Matt, who was still holding Kirsten who was ready to kick Rachel's ass, was beyond pissed. "The only bitch here is you Rachel. You totally destroyed me when I found out you were cheating…and now that I'm happy, you're trying to ruin that too? Well guess what? It ISN'T going to happen! So go get a life of your own." Matt set down Kirsten and walked to his car.  
  
Kirsten was left glaring at Rachel. Rachel looked totally shocked at Matt's little outburst. Kirsten walked up to Rachel and got into her face.  
  
"You brought this on yourself. If I ever see you anywhere near Matt again…I will not hesitate to beat you up." Rachel walked away without saying anything.  
  
Kirsten walked to the car and got in. She looked at Matt who was way too angry to do anything else tonight.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. If you don't mind, I kind of want to go home." Matt said avoiding Kirsten's eyes.  
  
"That's fine. It's been a long day." They drive to Kirsten's house; she kisses his cheek and goes inside.  
  
Matt drives to his house. He never blew up like that before. Sure, it felt good to tell Rachel off, but it scared him to go off like that. And Kirsten, she was ready to tear Rachel's head off. He could understand why, the reason why they've had problems was because Rachel broke his heart. Kirsten's anger though…that surprised him. He smiled. "I finally met my match." 


	25. Happy Anniversary - NEW

Chapter 25  
  
Two months later;  
  
Kirsten's at Amy's house putting the final touches to her outfit. Matt was setting up something special for their 2 month anniversary. She swore to him that she wouldn't come home until he gave her the signal, a phone call to saying it was safe to come over.  
  
"Ames, what do you think?"  
  
Amy walks in, "Kirsten you look gorgeous." Kirsten's hair was up in a bunch of curls, she was wearing a baby blue form fitting knee length dress. "Matt won't know what hit him."  
  
"That's the idea." Kirsten winks.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Matt called; it's safe to go over now."  
  
"I didn't even hear the phone ring, well…wish me luck." Kirsten arrives at her house a half hour later. She walks into her house and gasped. "Oh my god."  
  
Her dining room was lit in candles. Matt stepped out of the kitchen, decked out in suit. "Hello."  
  
"Matt…this is…" Kirsten had tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Come here. I cooked your favorite."  
  
Kirsten laughed. "You cooked pizza?"  
  
Matt pulled out her chair for her, she sits and he pushes it in. He kissed her cheek, "yup. And if you like this, just wait until later" He winked and went to get the food.  
  
The two caught up on what's going on in their lives. Matt got up and turned on the stereo. "I heard this song the other day. Of course the guys had a lot of fun making fun of me for listening to this song, but it's exactly how I feel about you, Kirsten." He hit play and asked her to dance. The opening chords hit Kirsten's ears and she knew immediately what song it was. It just proves that Matt and she are on the same wave length, because this is exactly how she feels about him. Kirsten wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his chest.  
  
Don't pretend your sorry  
  
I know you're not (know your not)  
  
you know you got the power  
  
to make me weak inside (inside)  
  
And girl you leave me breathless  
  
But its ok  
  
Cos you are my survival  
  
Now hear me say  
  
I can't imagine a life without your love  
  
Even forever don't seem like long enough  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Every time I breathe I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
And every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Maybe I'm a drifter  
  
Maybe not  
  
cos I have known the safety  
  
of floating freely in your arms  
  
I don't need another lifeline  
  
it's not for me  
  
Because only you can save me  
  
Oh, can't you see  
  
I can't imagine a life without your love  
  
and even forever don't seem like long enough (don't seem like long enough)  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Every time I breathe I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
And every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Go on and pull me under  
  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
  
You know I can't resist  
  
Cause you're the air that I breathe  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Every time I breathe I take you in (everytime I breathe, yeah)  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it (baby I can't help it)  
  
Keep drowning in your love  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep drowning in your loooove  
  
OOoooohhh  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep drowning in your love  
  
Drowning  
  
You got me drowning, drowning in your love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Can't help it  
  
No no  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Everytime I breathe I take you in (take you)  
  
And my heart beats again (ooooh)  
  
Baby I can't help it (baby I can't help it)  
  
Keep drowning in your love (annnd)  
  
Everytime I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love (love)  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep drowning in, your love  
  
(Drowning by the Backstreet Boys)  
  
Matt steps back, cups Kirsten's face, leans down and kisses her. "I love you Kirsten, Happy Anniversary"  
  
"I love you too." Kirsten's tears threatened to spill out.  
  
Matt took her hand, "Come on, I have more to show you." Matt led her upstairs, to her bedroom. He pushed her door open and let her walk in. The room was decorated with her favorite scented candles, and dozens of different color rose pedals. Kirsten was speechless; no one has ever done anything like this for her before. Matt walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Kirsten turned around and kissed him with everything she had. 


	26. The morning after - THE END

Chapter 26  
  
Sunray's peak into Kirsten's room. Kirsten was up, and stared at the man sleeping next to her. He was completely wonderful last night. She wasn't ready to have sex yet, and he totally understood and respected that. So he just held her in his arms as they talked about everything that's happened in the course of knowing each other. The thought of just being with him, brings a smile to her face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"You…is that a crime?" Kirsten looked at him.  
  
"Nah…admire away."  
  
"Oh…I am. Thanks for being so understand about last night"  
  
Matt sat up a little, looked directly into Kirsten's eyes, "I meant what I said last night K. I'd wait forever for you."  
  
Kirsten hugged Matt tightly, "What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"I think I should be asking that. I mean, I put you through hell."  
  
Kirsten sat up and playfully punches his shoulder, "damn straight you did."  
  
Matt sits up too "I know I know, remember when you told me you loved me?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, I called you a stupid ass afterwards."  
  
Matt laughed, "Yes you did, anyway, when you told me you loved me, it broke down that barrier I had up. I knew then and there I wanted to love you forever."  
  
Kirsten started to cry. "Stop being so sweet damnit! I don't like crying like this."  
  
"Let's go back to sleep."  
  
Kirsten lies down and Matt spoons up behind her. The last thing Kirsten thought before she fell asleep was "dreams do come true." 


End file.
